


Mistake

by akivane



Category: Grimm
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: Nick犯了个错，后来他进行了弥补。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前警告：  
> 1.ABO世界观，A！Nick/O！Renard，大量二设。  
> 2.主要角色死亡。  
> 3.不友好的部分暴力血腥描写，可能会引发阅读者不适。

这个时节会下这么大的雨很不寻常。Nick坐在客厅的沙发里，只开了一盏不甚光亮的落地灯，Monroe上个圣诞节送给他的脚凳正好派上用上，让他能够舒适地享受一个尚算宁静的夜晚。今天没有Wesen搞事，他身体里总是翻腾个不休的Alpha和Grimm也难得蛰伏下来。  
但是注定他不能悠闲一整晚，有人敲响了他的门。  
Nick打开门，来人是Renard。他回到沙发上，恢复刚才闲适的姿势，默许了让Renard进屋，这举动似乎令后者严肃的面色稍微好了些。  
被允许进入一个Alpha的巢穴，这代表着主人对来访者某一程度上的认同。  
Renard向前走了两步，进入到Nick的客厅里。他穿着一件有些厚重的黑色大衣，雨水的潮气从他身上裹挟着某种被体温烘暖的红酒甘苦味似有若无地散发出来，这令Nick身体里的Alpha感到有点烦躁。他没有坐下，而是笔挺地站在那儿，与Nick隔着一座3人的布艺沙发，脚下没有踩在Nick此时所处的那片地毯之上。  
他这是有事儿找你谈呢。Nick对着突然有些翻腾的Alpha嗤笑了一声。“你找我什么事？”他问Renard。  
Renard的脸并未被落地灯的灯光全部照亮，这令他的表情半掩在黑暗里模糊不清，但是Nick能看到他吞咽时喉结的上下滑动，还有他难得一见的用牙齿咬住下唇的反应。“我需要跟你谈谈。”  
一阵无名火突然从Nick的肚子里翻腾出来，这阵骚动来自于他体内一直静静旁观的Grimm。就连Nick自己也对这股愤怒感到有些惊讶，但是Alpha冲动的一面让他没有选择遏制。“谈什么？”他尖锐地说，视线紧盯着Renard。但是光线实在是太暗了，他只看到那颗喉结快速地上下滑动了两下，便飞快地打断了对方试图说出口的辩解。“我们才结成联盟不到一个星期，Renard。你背后的小动作实在是太多了，这令我难以将自己的信任交付给你。”  
“Nick，你听我——”Renard往前踏了半步，他的皮鞋已经踩上了地毯的边角，脸上的表情也暴露在晕黄的灯光之下。他的颧骨上诡异地带着一层薄薄的粉色，那阵潮湿的红酒气息似乎更浓了一点。  
“解释？我对你的有一个谎言没有兴趣，Renard。趁我对你失去耐心之前，离开吧。我们的盟友关系并不牢靠，你自己心里也明白，别过多试探我的底线。你现在的筹码不多，我相信你心里有数。”Nick看着他，心里的烦躁感在哗啦啦的雨声里愈爬愈高。他只想享受一下这个安详的夜晚，所以他只想赶快把Renard这个麻烦打发走，然后回归到一个人的沉静里去。  
此地的主人在驱赶外来者，来客应该离开了，他不能再留下，否则将被视作对Alpha的挑衅。  
Renard脸上不明显的焦灼表情凝固了，然后飞快地恢复成一片冷漠。他后退了半步，面孔再一次融入灯光范围之外的黑暗里。“这是一个误会，Nick。信不信由你。”他转过身，拉开门，走入屋外的大雨里。  
Nick撇过头，看向窗户。雨实在是太大了，以他的视力看出去也只不过能看见雨幕路灯的光糊成一团。他体内的Grimm和Alpha再次渐渐地平静下来了，Grimm为了刚刚给这混血半巫的一顿难看有些自鸣得意，而Alpha却少见地对他刚刚不近人情的话有些后悔。  
“不，你不能由着他乱来。”Grimm小声地对Alpha说，“你才是掌控的那一个，怎么能让这低贱的男巫在你背后搞一些肮脏的小动作。你得让他明白你才是占据主动的一方。”  
Alpha哼了哼，那个疙瘩仍然在，而且显然正越来越难以忽视。  
Nick最后想，他确实应该给Renard一个解释的机会，但是他冲动的一面把今天晚上的谈话彻底搞崩了。或许他明天应该向Renard道歉，然后跟他开诚布公地谈一谈。  
他体内的Alpha对这个决定还算满意，总算没在那儿纠结个不停了。

“他们在公路上设置陷阱扎破了车胎，受害者停下了车。”他们面前的黑色悍马大敞着车门，车窗破了两扇，车里狼藉一片，嫌疑人收走了能够证明受害者身份的东西。昨天晚上的暴雨冲刷后能够留下的线索非常少。  
今天Renard没有接电话，这令Nick体内的Alpha有些不满。据说Renard请了一个星期假，或许他又在谋划些什么。  
“座椅上残留了少量的血迹，已经采样送去检验了。车牌没找到，正在用发动机编号追查。你有闻到什么信息素的气味吗？”  
Nick探进车厢，仔细地闻了闻。Alpha，不止一个。没有闻到Omega的气味。  
Alpha和Omega的数量非常稀少，整个波特兰登记在册的Alpha有27人，Omega则是5人。根据Nick的后续调查发现，他们大多数都是Wesen，要么身居上层生活优越，要么身处底层案底不少。5名Omega都已经有稳定的标记者，衣食无忧地享受着安全富裕的生活——都不是高等货色的Omega，但是胜在数量更加稀少，总会有Alpha愿意用大量的财富和甜言蜜语得到他们。至于没有登记在册的，Wesen Alpha有4个，Nick跟他们打过交道，都是不好相与的。没有Omega。  
警局里都是些Beta，除了Nick这个严重滞后分化的异类。他怀疑过Renard的种性，但是对方身上从来只有淡淡的男士香水味，暴露在他的Alpha信息素里的时候既没有表现出Alpha好斗的一面，也没有丝毫Omega会有的反应。  
“可惜，已经过了这么久，而且不是密闭空间，来不及收集样本做信息素检测了。”  
打斗的痕迹随处可见，受害者面对多名Alpha袭击者选择了抵抗。警察们在车子旁边看到了3具尸体，已经送去法医处。  
“受害者杀死了至少3名袭击者，目前没有发现更多的Alpha尸体，都在车子旁边发现的。2名死于枪击，1命死于利器——被割开了喉咙。”  
是什么样的人能够在遭遇Alpha围攻的情况下不被那些信息素击垮进行殊死反击？Nick还没碰到过这么厉害的Beta，更不要说Omega，如果是后者，在那样的情况下恐怕只会浑身发软地哭着被轮奸致死。  
“现场没有发现枪械和弹壳，看来那群Alpha里面起码还有人存有理智，知道清理现场。”  
不，不一定。Nick觉得整件事都很不正常。绝大多数Alpha都不喜欢跟别的Alpha一起行动，他们天生就合不来，碰上了总有一山不容二虎的味道，能互相容忍对方跟自己在一个空间里已经是极限，更别说纠集在一起对付同一个敌人。除非，这个受害人已经足以威胁到这些Alpha的共同利益，让他们再也不可能东山再起的那种程度。这个可能性不用考虑，目前在波特兰不可能会出现这样的家伙。  
还有一个可能，出现的几率也非常小，那就是——一个诱人的无主的Omega。如果这个Omega正巧临近发情期，或者处于发情期的初期阶段，而这个Omega又非常原始强悍，那么一群Alpha失去理智群起攻之就说得通了。在信息素的影响下，Alpha被引发的兽性只会令他们变成本能的奴隶。  
但是这也有说不通的地方。虽然Omega的信息素不会受到昨天晚上那样程度的暴雨的影响，那恶魔造就的气味经过雨水的湿润反而会变得更加明晰引人迷醉，但是这些Alpha为什么会到屋子外面来？现在的车都预装有信息素隔离装置，一个发情期的Omega在车上关好车门车窗，他的信息素是不可能传到远处别人家的屋里去的。更何况，一群被信息素冲昏脑子的Alpha会记得收拾现场留下的痕迹？指望上帝将他们都阉割掉吧！  
“有新发现，跟我来！”  
Nick抬起头，踏上车子旁边的草地。那上面有一道明显的拖曳重物留下的痕迹，暴雨冲刷过这片青草地，依然没能将这道痕迹抹去。他发现了一小片碎布，黑色的上等织物，吸饱了雨水，带着一股子青草被鞋底碾压后散发出的气味。  
“这衣料看着真像从谁的大衣上撕下来的。”  
黑色的——大衣？Nick突然想起来昨天晚上Renard穿着的也是一件黑色的大衣。他的思维忽然就这么从案子的分析上溜号了。他大半夜开车跑到自己家门口，淋了一点雨——或许那样程度的不算一点——身上还带着清晰的红酒味，敲开Nick家的门，要向他解释——不，解释？他要解释什么？Renard为什么会在那个时候找上门来向他解释？Nick下午下班的时候刚从女巫那里得到的消息，Renard出差昨儿晚上才回到波特兰，他如何会知道女巫向Nick透露了什么？Nick非常确定Renard如今这样没那份精力在自己和女巫身边安插别的眼线。所以他过来是为了别的事情。别的什么事情？  
Grimm并不喜欢Nick的思维围着Renard打转，他更喜欢追踪解决那些不好好过日子要跑去违法乱纪的Wesen犯罪分子。他推着Nick，让他继续往前走。但是Alpha这次跟Grimm没有统一意见，他好奇Renard身上的红酒味，就像猎犬闻到了鲜血，几乎要按耐不住飞扑过去的欲望。  
不，现在不应该关注这个问题。Nick警告Alpha，他们应该先把这个案子解决了，然后再去考虑Renard的事情。Alpha不愿意就此安静下来，他掀起的一阵阵焦躁比昨天晚上Renard来访后造成的效果要明显严重得多。  
“这附近有一个废弃的屠宰场。希望我们的这条线索不是引向那个方向。”  
屠宰场？Nick心里又冒出一个非常不好的联想。  
Wesen的世界里，还有许多Alpha和Omega在坚持一些古老的传统，比如Alpha必须征服一个Omega之后才能进行标记。Omega总是愿意选择更加强悍的Alpha，这样的配偶才能让他们产下更强壮的后代，才有能力保护他们的家庭。在Nick先祖的记录中也曾经出现过因为Alpha不够强而被Omega抛弃的例子——这在当今真是不可想象的事情。现在的社会生活中，Omega都是柔软甜美的，Alpha们只需要彼此竞争，上位者自然可以获得交配标记的权力，也很少有Omega被重复标记。  
在这种古老的传统下出现过很多次悲剧。太过强悍独立的Omega极度诱人又难以征服，许久都没有出现能够标记他的Alpha。这样的Omega是当地Alpha头顶上的耻辱，他们是如此软弱无能甚至无法征服一个Omega。这时候会出现Alpha群体空前合作，围攻那个Omega的情况。极端案例里，Alpha们将死去Omega分而食之，并烧掉所有Omega的个人物品把灰烬掩埋在荒郊野地。而Omega在死亡后，信息素会快速分解消散，除非对尸体进行解剖查看性腺和性器官，否则很难但从外表辨别是否是Beta。  
这令Nick不由得将整件事情往这个方向上思考。如果受害人是一个古老意义上的强势Omega，那么很多方面是说得通的——聚集在一起目标一致的Alpha，现场残留的信息素只有Alpha，一对多的殊死搏斗，被全数搜走的个人物品，消失的受害者……  
“到了，从外表看似乎最近没有谁来过这里，拖曳的痕迹虽然没有经过这，我觉得你还是进去里面探探情况？”  
Nick回过神，一栋极为破败的建筑立在他面前。从周围情况来看，近期应该没有人来过这里，但是Nick还是谨慎地进去查看了一下情况，证实自己的看法。他需要这么做，证明波特兰没有发生他猜想中那样可怕的事情，平息自己内心突然高涨的惊疑。  
“没人来过这里？谢天谢地，我真担心在这地方发现一堆破碎的尸体。走吧，我们去另一边。”  
Nick在阳光下拍拍身上沾染的灰尘，拂不去心头层层叠叠笼罩上来的不安。如果Renard是一个Omega，那么他的很多表现都非常符合顶层Omega的特征，而且没有标记。一个没有标记的Omega深夜孤身前往一个独身Alpha的巢穴，这意味可就完全不同了。这是一种彻底的毫无保留的宣誓。  
Nick感到口腔里发苦，他的Alpha本能在这个猜想之下颤抖不已。  
那个强悍的独一无二的Omega前来寻求Alpha的帮助，他带着寻求标记和庇护的决心步入Alpha的巢穴，他将为这个Alpha孕育强壮的后嗣，放弃以前的生活方式，与他选定的Alpha共度一生。Omega将自己独立的自尊和剩下的半生都呈现在Alpha的面前，只要后者伸出手，他的全部都将完整地属于他。绝大多数Omega永远不会做出这样的决定，他们生来就应该是被Alpha们供在高处竞相追求的。  
而Nick，那个巢穴的主人，让他离开——他拒绝了他，驱逐他离开自己的地盘。这是对Omega从本性意义上来讲彻头彻尾的否定，这意味着他对自己寻求的这个Alpha来讲没有任何意义。  
他的Alpha发出痛苦的嚎叫声，雨夜里暖烘烘的红酒甘苦味现如今回想起来愈发像是Renard的信息素味道——他甚至向自己散发出了信息素！  
“哇哦，收敛一下你的信息素，Nick。我们快要接近那个地方了，说不定还有几个Alpha在那儿呢，不要打草惊蛇。你闻到血腥味了吗？”  
不，他没有。Nick勉强收拢心神仔细闻了闻。周围只有树林的味道，还有雨水被阳光烘烤蒸发的气味。但是，随着他们一步步靠近那个用乱七八糟的树枝树叶搭起来的窝棚，他闻到了，腥甜的味道。那是鲜活的血肉被撕裂后混杂着发情期的信息素，血泪、酒液、甘霖和勃发的情欲搅在一起，在生命远离的时候迸发出来。那濒死之物每吐出一口气，这股味道便会往四周泼洒一层，直到那灵魂彻底远离了，死亡将这股气息凝固。  
Alpha们都已经不在了，但是信息素却存留得明晰。有人在血污狼藉的地上画了一个祭坛，斑斑血迹的骨头在中央垒起一个小小的骨山——为了形成这个形状，有些过长的骨块被砸碎了。没有头骨。  
“我去外头接个电话。你先查看下情况。”  
Nick没吭声。他已经被心头浓厚的不祥预感和眼前令人作呕的场景堵得心里发慌，连呼吸都成了折磨。那些凶手收走了现场所有的凶器，唯有地上发黑的血迹和无法吞咽下肚的骨头被留了下来。但是他们没有试图清理信息素，这是为什么？  
“Nick，坏消息。”  
他抬起头，心脏已然揪紧。  
“那辆车是Captain的，血迹也是。而且，他失联了。”

这是波特兰的Grimm行走的时间。一个又一个可怜虫被切掉了身体的一部分，剩下的为此心惊胆战，他们蜷缩在屋子黑暗的角落，无处可逃。  
他们被恶魔引诱，在那个暴雨笼罩的夜晚诡秘外出，袭击了那个濒临发情期的Omega，吞食下他鲜活的血肉，敲碎他坚硬的骨骼，焚烧他随身的物品，掩埋他残留的灰烬。他们的本性因为碾碎这个高傲Omega的生命而陷入癫狂，古老的习俗在沉寂之后突然爆发的力量就像无力抵抗的海啸一样推着他们沉溺其中。他们不知道是哪一个诱发点引爆了一切，他们只是本能地顺从了，理智醒过来时已经浑身是血，口中还残留着失去气味的Omega的残渣。现在他们身陷囹圄，但是高墙铁窗挡不住Grimm的利刃，还有那双可怕的眼睛。  
“喝下去，让我看看你到底都干了些什么。”伸过来的手血腥气萦绕，手里捏着的瓶子冒着绿烟。  
那瑟瑟发抖的Alpha哆嗦着将那瓶液体灌下肚，恐惧地闭上了眼睛。他飞快地做了一个梦，然后睁开了眼睛。  
Grimm的牙齿白得就像厉鬼，“左肾。”  
他感到温热的液体打湿了下身，但是他不敢低头去看。他颤抖不堪的手指撩起下摆，露出肚子。  
“你很主动，这很好，可以减轻你即将承受的痛苦。”那恶鬼的语气带着一些满意的意味。  
冰冷的利刃贴上了他的皮肤，他痛苦地嘶叫，却发现没有人会回应他。  
“死不了的，别怕。”Grimm的声音很温柔，“还记刚刚喝的药吗？很好。它会让你继续活着，带着这份痛苦活着。好好忏悔你曾经伤害了我的Omega。”  
他倒在地上，没有听见Grimm离开的声音。

Nick擦干净上手的血，对冷眼旁观的Elizabeth笑了笑。他拜托Elizabeth帮助自己追查对Alpha们下咒，引导他们袭击Renard的幕后黑手。后者答应了，而且进度很快——“波特兰就那么几个女巫，他们在我跟前一个字的谎话也不敢说。”  
Elizabeth推开锁着的门，就像那道锁只是个摆设。她向前走，脚下潮湿的地面溅起细微的水珠。  
又闻到了，那股气味。红酒、血肉、雨水和发情期，被死亡搅在一起的气味。每一个参与了这件事的人身上都带着这股味道，隔得很远，Nick就能闻见。那是因为这次基于古老本性的袭击被人利用作为一场献祭，将那名受害的Omega作为祭品，加害者的Alpha作为祭台，得益者为自己的献祭。向魔鬼献出这场灭绝人性的表演，将那名Omega的种性和力量转移给自己——只有Omega才能具有的力量。  
女巫尚在转化期，她抱着一颗头骨蹲坐在黑色符文的中央，口里含着心脏的最后一片肉。她的身上已经开始散发出暖烘烘的红酒甘苦味，夺取来的力量游离在头骨的周围，一点一点被她的躯体吸收。  
Elizabeth尖锐地哀嚎一声，却被Nick推出了地下室。她闭上眼深呼吸，决定最后信这个Grimm一次。  
Alpha和Grimm同时在他体内鼓起了杀意。Nick踏入黑色符文的范围，强大的Alpha信息素令那名卡在Beta与Omega过渡期的女巫动弹不得。他轻轻取走那颗颅骨，又扣开她的口腔，将半液化的心脏肉片掏出来。  
“看看你现在变成了什么样子？”他怜悯地说，“就算你得到了他的力量，那又能怎么样？”  
“他是个男巫，根本无法使用这股力量！”她恨恨地说，嘴角流出了血液。她的咒术被中途切断，反噬正在损毁她的身体。  
“所以你认为这力量应该属于你？”  
“我只不过是废物利用。”  
“不，他不是废物。他是我的Omega，他在临行前向我传递了信息素，我并没有用信息素拒绝他。”Nick亲吻颅骨上凹凸的牙齿，已经闻不到那股甘苦味了。“真是繁杂难以理解但是又万分可爱的古礼，对不对？”  
女巫伏倒在地上，吐着血说不出话来。  
Nick举起手里的斧头，就要取回他复仇的最后两件物品——头颅和心脏。“我曾经爱过你，现在看起来真像是一个笑话。”他挥砍下去，脸上溅上了血滴。  
门外的Elizabeth吐了口气，如果Nick下不去手，她会亲自动手杀死他们。

外头在下雨，Nick看了看时间，关上了大灯，点亮沙发边的落地灯。他全然放松地靠坐在那里，Monroe送的脚凳在这个时候刚好让他能得到一个更舒适的姿势。  
他打开门，外头熄灭的街灯令他看不清来者的面容，不过认得那件大衣，也很熟悉那阵红酒般的甘苦味。他回到沙发，恢复自己舒适的姿势。  
那个身影向前走了两步，进入到Nick的客厅里，笔挺地站在那儿，与Nick隔着一座3人的布艺沙发，脚下没有踩在Nick此时所处的那片地毯之上。他的脸并未被落地灯的灯光照亮，不过Nick无所谓。雨水的潮气从他身上裹挟着冰凉的红酒甘苦味雾气一样散发出来缓缓充斥Nick的客厅。  
“不，今天不行，Sean。”Nick假装漫不经心地翻看手里好几个月前的杂志，他的Alpha却偷偷地伸出一小缕信息素与那阵潮湿的雾气纠缠。  
那个身影转过身，拉开门，走入屋外的雨幕里。  
关门声传来，Nick笑起来，闭眼安心睡去。


	2. 对结局的解释

有些东西没有写清楚，导致很多妹纸没看懂，现在具体解释下。番外我是真的不知道怎么写了，将就吧。  
1.Sean一开始去找Nick确实是寻求对方的标记，并且利用信息素给Nick下了套，让他们处于一种“一方提出了标记的邀请，另一方没有最终答应需要最后考虑一下”的状况。所以后面Nick才能称Sean为“我的Omega”并进行复仇。  
2.中间一大段Nick在某个人的引导下一步步走向事实真相的经过都不是真实发生的，是他的梦。Sean的命案他不能参与调查，需要回避。他走的是Grimm的调查路线。  
3.参与其中的Alpha吃掉了哪一部分就会被割掉哪一部分，这是单纯的复仇，跟复活什么的没有关系。Elizabeth也没有插手Alpha的事情，她只是帮Nick找幕后黑手，顺便科普了一下关于很多ABO古礼的信息。  
4.幕后黑手那个女巫就是J哔哔——。她给Sean下了套，以夺取装在他灵魂里的力量，必须是Omega的女巫才能使用，Sean是男巫，他只是一个容器。不否认她还有重新得到Nick的想法。  
5.最后结局部分，Sean是真的死了，而且没有复活的可能。Nick打断仪式拿回颅骨，Sean的灵魂被囚禁在里面。下雨天的时候Sean会出现，让Nick打碎颅骨放自己走，但是Nick不愿意。这样囚禁灵魂有魂飞魄散的可能性，所以只要下雨的夜里Sean出现，就意味着他的灵魂还在，没有消散掉，所以Nick会安下心。


End file.
